Unexplainable Emotion
by CallMeHush
Summary: When a young girl enters Wammy's house, she is instantly treated as an outcast. However, an unlikely friendship forms between her and a mysterious white haired boy... But as they grow older, new feelings start to surface that cannot be ignored. NearXOC
1. Aged 5 and 6

**Hey guys, this is only my second fanfic so any reviews would be gratefully appreciated.**

**Seriously, if I don't get reviews I instantly assume that it's crap and everyone hates it :P**

**So I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters (I wish I did though :P) The OC is completely my invention though.**

**Chapter one, Aged 5/6**

The boy pushed the last piece of the jigsaw puzzle into its place and then pushed the puzzle to the side, instead turning his attention to a pack of cards. He placed the deck neatly in front of him then one by one started to use the cards to form a pyramid.

From afar, a girl one year younger than the boy, making her 5 years old, watched him intently. She sat, swinging her legs and absorbed the boys details. He wore baggy white pyjamas which hung loosely around his feet and wrists as though he was yet to grow into them. He sat, one leg curled up against his chest and stared intently as he built his tower higher. The girl thought he was the strangest boy she had ever seen. She had never seen someone so pale, and with such shocking white hair before.

Suddenly the boy was blocked from her view as an older, slightly scarier looking boy came to stand in front of her. He smirked down at her, chunky arms crossed across his chest.

"You're new here aren't you?" He snarled and the girl stared up at him with wide aqua eyes.

"What's yer name?" He asked and the girl blinked in response. "What's wrong? Can't yer speak?"

He gave a low chuckle and behind him a small group of his friends gathered behind, amused looks on their faces. "Now, since you are new here you don't know the rules..." Here, he turned to his friends and raised his eyebrows jokingly. "I have to look after all forms of candy and sweets in this place, so hand over that lollipop now."

He uncrossed his arms and held out a dirty looking hand in the girls direction. She lowered her eyes to the lollipop she held and then stared at the boys blankly.

"Are yer deaf as well as dumb kid? Give me yer lollipop!" The boy said snatching it from her hands and laughing before walking away with his friends. The small girl looked sadly at her empty hand and glanced around the room. In the corner a group of girls caught her eye and then quickly looked away, giggling. She caught their whispered words from across the room.

"What is she wearing?"

"No wonder her parents abandoned her..."

"She doesn't say anything, it's creepy."

The girl tried to ignore the mean words and found her eyes diverted back to the mysterious white boy whose card tower had reached a great height.

However, just at that moment, another boy approached him, skinny and blonde and wearing tight black clothes. With a slight sneer on his face and a single swipe of his hand, he sent the card tower completely toppling to the floor, leaving the other boy to sit among the scattered cards forlornly whilst the blonde boy walked away laughing.

With a final swing of her legs the young girl swung down from where she had been observing and made her way to the boy gathering his cards. She crouched opposite him and wordlessly started helping him collect the cards.

The boy looked up at this strange new girl. She had dark brown, almost black hair pulled into loose pigtails so that only a few strands fell around her pale face. She wore frilly black dress adorned with bows and lace which reminded the boy of a slightly gothic Alice in wonderland. This was paired with black tights and blue Wellington boots, matching the startling brightness of her large eyes. She didn't speak, but instead handed him all the cards she had collected, a blank look on her face. The boy took the cards slightly reluctantly and then placed them with the others before starting again with his tower.

"May I help you?" Her voice startled him, making him snap his head upwards to stare at her. She sounded small and timid, like a mouse.

"I usually play alone." The boy stated simply and diverted his gaze downwards again.

"Me too." she replied although there was no mistaking the sadness of the words. He looked back up at her and his deep grey eyes met her shining blue. She looked so hopeful that he gave a small sigh before handing her half the deck of cards. She smiled at him, pretty pink lips revealing small pearly teeth, before working with him in silence to build the tower. Once the cards had all been used she glanced through the gaps in the structure to the serious boy on the other side.

"My name is Rest." She said quietly, leaning closer to the tower to reveal her secret. The boy caught her eye and raised a finger to play with a lock of snowy white hair.

"My name is Near." He replied.

...

That evening Rest started to make her way back to her room, blue wellies squeaking against the polished floor. When she turned into her room she stopped, spotting the red lollipop resting on her pillow. She picked it up carefully and her roommate, a bossy older girl who didn't care much for her silent new roommate, spoke to her above her book, "Some older lad left it here for you. Really weird looking, with all this crazy black hair and dark eyes."

Rest turned away from her roommate in confusion and stared once more at the lollipop... the exact same lollipop which had been taken from her earlier, and she smiled. It seemed she had more friends than she had thought.

...

**So what do you guys think? Are Rest and Near a good match for each other? :D**


	2. Aged 7 and 8

**A little older, a little closer…**

**Chapter 2: Rest aged 7, Near aged 8**

Rest pulled the bed covers tightly around her but it brought her no comfort. The dark was pressing down on her, the sound of her blood pumping filling her ears. She tried to calm her breathing but her fear was getting the better of her. She closed her eyes tight but couldn't turn off her thoughts. She thought she heard footsteps outside her door, the slow creak of her door opening.

He had found her and he was going to kill her this time, she was sure of it. She could take no more and with a whimper of terror she flung herself from her bed, pulling open the door and running down the darkened corridor.

It was hours after curfew but light still shone from beneath one door. She ran towards it, long dark hair flying loose behind her. She reached the door and knocked on it frantically, feeling the dark presence behind her grow closer.

Suddenly the door was flung open, bathing her in bright light.

Near took in the sight before him, Rest scared and alone, hair wild around a tear striped face. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly in worried concern.

"Can... Can I stay-"

"Yes." He interrupted her then stepped back from the doorway to let her in. She hurried into the bright room, everything tidy, everything just so, and felt a wave of relaxation wash over her. A Lego city stood in the centre of the floor and she slowly navigated herself around it until she was centred in the middle of the toy city. Silently, she lowered herself to the ground, and curled her legs up to her chest, resting her head on curled knees.

Near watched her from the door before quietly closing it and shuffling back towards his unfinished Lego building. He glanced at her through the towers. She looked so fragile, and small, smaller than even he was a year ago. He knew why she came to him.

She had been doing it for months. And then one particular night she had explained why.

She had nightmares about her father. The father who used to beat her as black and blue as the clothes she wore, the father who left her and her mother to follow his life of crime. And then her mother left her here.

Near paused from placing his block and stood, gently making his way round to where she sat.

He knelt by her and hesitantly held out a small white hand, placing it lightly on her shoulder. She felt the whisper of a touch and looked up at him, smiling her thanks.

"One day, I will catch him. And I will bring him to justice for you." Near said, eyes focussed ahead. Suddenly he was knocked sideways as Rest leapt on him in a hug which startled Near enough to give a small yelp. As he lost his balance they tumbled entwined together, knocking over two completed buildings, the Lego pieces crashing to the floor.

Rest immediately separated herself from near, stepping back with a distressed look on her face.

"Oh, oh no, I'm so sorry. I was just..." The small girl blushed and looked at the floor. Near glanced blankly at the multicoloured blocks around him before turning his attention to Rest.

"It's alright Rest. It can be rebuilt... you could help." Wide eyes calmly met distressed ones in the quiet of the room. She nodded slightly, lowering herself to join him building in silence.

...

Rest woke in a bed that wasn't her own. She blinked from the bright sunshine bouncing off clean white walls then realised she was in Nears room. He must have put her in his bed when she finally dozed off. She pushed herself into a sitting position and surveyed the room. The Lego city had reached new heights and among the rainbow colours she could see a cloudy white form curled up asleep on the floor.

She swung her legs out of bed, grabbing a blanket from his bed, then tiptoed towards him. He was curled up in a ball, one hand still nestled in snowy hair. She lay the blanket over him then snuck towards the door of his room.

She almost yelped in surprise when she noticed the figure stood in the doorway watching her. Rest stared at the lanky teenager before her, crazy raven hair pointing above almost black eyes. Rest knew his name was L, but that was all she knew. He glanced down at where she had placed the blanket and gave her a slight nod, a smile playing at his lips.

"He's asleep." She whispered.

"Yes, thank you." He replied, his voice low and monotone. She pattered towards the door and he moved to let her pass. Before she could get away, L pulled a lollipop from his pocket holding it towards her with skinny long fingers. She received the lollipop with small white fingers similar to his own before flashing him a smile and rushing off down the corridor.

L watched the small girl fly down the corridor, long black hair falling over dark blue pyjamas, then glanced back at the small white boy curled up asleep. He gave a knowing smile before closing the door and moving away.

...

**Ooh, can L sense something in store for the two of them? Let me know what you think of this chapter and I will, erm, not write your name in the death note. :D**


	3. Aged 12 and 13

**Chapter 3: Rest aged 12, Near aged 13**

Rest looked up from her drawing at Near who sat on her roommates empty bed, a distant look in his eyes. Art was Rest's talent, art was the reason she was in Wammy's house. At her old school her teacher had asked them to draw anything they wanted, and whilst her classmates drew stick men in box houses, she had shaded an exact replica of the Mona Lisa. Her teacher had shouted at her, telling her that cheating wasn't allowed. They didn't shout at her at Wammy's though. 10 hours of art lessons a week, they told her she would be famous for her skill. But now as she sat before her only friend, her pencil fell still.

The boy she had drawn was not the Near she normally saw each day. He was curled up even tighter than usual on the mattress, head low as his fingers worked relentlessly throughout his hair, which had now turned slightly curly at the ends due to repetitive twirling.

She flicked through her sketchpad at her other drawings of him. She tilted the notepad so that he couldn't see, although she doubted he was paying any attention to her in the first place.

She had been drawing him a lot lately. Especially his eyes, she would sketch them out, shade, paint watercolour, until she had filled pages full of dark grey tormented orbs.

She closed her sketchpad and set it down with a slight sigh.

"Near? What's wrong?" she asked across the room then pulled her hair from the ponytail she adopted whenever she drew.

At first it seemed as though he wasn't going to answer, the only movement visible being the twitch if his eyelashes as he blinked. But then he spoke, a low mutter that had Rest straining to hear.

"L is dead."

Rest let her jaw drop, gripping the edge of her own bed.

"Dead?" She whispered, remembering the familiar teen who, although played no active part in her life, had always been there, hiding in the background like a ghost, handing out lollipops and providing a watchful eye.

Near nodded slightly and Rest walked over to him standing awkwardly for a second before choosing to sit next to him on the bed.

Near felt her weight on the bed and involuntarily leant closer towards her. She placed a hand on his shoulder, light enough to let him know she was there yet not scare him with his dislike of human contact.

"I have been chosen... I am to be the new L." Near lifted his head as he spoke and turned towards Rest, trusting her with his life, with his everything.

"Oh near! That's such big news! You will do him proud... I know you will. You are the smartest person I know." She added quietly and his wide eyes scanned her face, trying to figure out the sad smile that played on her lips.

"I have to catch Kira. I have to bring him to justice." He stared away from her, a new glint of emotion in his eye Rest had never seen before. Was it revenge?

"And you will. I have faith in you Near." Rest hesitated slightly then moved her hand, instead placing it on his hand before taking it in her own and squeezing it.

Nears initial reaction was to pull away, but there was something else stopping him. He hated to accept it but the feel of her warmth against his skin made his heart beat a little faster beneath his pyjama shirt, made the skin on his cheeks turn a little less pale. He quickly diverted his attention.

"Mello hates me." He said and out of the corner of his eye he saw Rest shift uncomfortably.

"When did he ever like you? He needs a good kicking if you ask me." She said, her voice laced with annoyance.

"Hmm..." Near simply replied and silence fell once more. A sudden realisation dawned on Rest and she tried to ignore the panic setting in.

"Does this mean you're leaving?" She whispered, turning to the older boy beside her.

"Eventually, yes. But not yet. I'm not legally old enough to leave yet, and I am still able to do my research here. In a few years time, I should have the case cracked."

Rest sighed a small breath of relief, trying to banish the thoughts of a life at Wammy's with no Near.

"I'm here for you, you know." She said suddenly, causing another confused look from Near. She nervously pulled at a loose thread on her black skirt before continuing, "Me and you, we have to look out for each other... You are all that I've got." Rest dared not look at Near and became highly conscious of their joined hands.

Near too was looking at the way her pale fingers tangled with his own, feeling something unfamiliar and strange towards the sight.

"I know, Rest. I know." He finally said, squeezing her small hand back.

…

**Hmm… is there something a little more than friendship blossoming between the two? Must be the teenage hormones kicking in :P**

**P.S. Thanks to strawwberryL for giving me a lovely review, and yes, the "adorable fluffy cloud" description you gave to Near does seem quite fitting. :D**

**Please review and let me know how you think the story is progressing! I'd love to know! ^.^**


	4. Aged 13 and 14

**Chapter 4: Rest aged 13 Near aged 14**

Rest watched from the back of the games room as secretly as she could. Her sketch pad lay open on her knee, her pencil wedged between her teeth. She studied the teenager before her, knowing he was nearly three years older than her and therefore would be leaving Wammy's house soon. She had wanted to draw him for a while, but had never had the courage until now. He sat in front of the TV, a games controller in his hands, eyes never once leaving the screen where he was once more obtaining a new high score.

He was interesting to draw, his face a picture of nonchalance yet his eyes alight with concentration. Dark red hair sprung out from under a pair of yellow goggles he had perched on his head. Rest sketched and shaded until she was happy with her final work. She smiled at the teenage boy in her drawing then compared it to the real thing.

She jumped violently when her eyes caught his. His game had ended and he sat, eyes narrowing at her from across the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked her and she became her usual silent self. He refused to leave her alone though and stood, striding her way as she attempted to hide her drawing. He grasped the sketchbook from her hands and gazed down at it for a long time.

"Why were you drawing me? That's creepy." He observed the small teenage girl before him, scared blue eyes reaching out for an answer yet her lips formed no words.

"It's good though. Really good. When you stick it in your future gallery, call the piece 'Matt'." He gave a small chuckle that reached his eyes before gently handing the sketchbook back. Rest returned the smile and matt couldn't help but realise she looked prettier when she smiled, a trait others hadn't recognised due to never earning it.

...

Rest decided to go see Near on her way back to her room, although she knew he would be busy researching as always. She was surprised to see his door wide open and a frown found her face when she saw who else was in the room.

Mello stood over Near who sat on the bed.

"You stupid sheep! You think you are so much better than me, but just you wait. I've been doing some research too. And I'm gonna catch Kira before you do. Then we will truly see who is the best."

Mello snarled and Near gazed up at him blankly.

"Well then we will see exactly who wins." Near said calmly, which seemed to infuriate Mello more. Suddenly, he grabbed the younger boy from the bed and lifted him to eye level.

Rest had seen enough. She rushed into the room and with tremendous force, kicked Mello in the guts, narrowly missing the top of Nears dangling leg. Mello recoiled, winded and dropped Near on the bed before falling back clutching his stomach. He stared up at Rest with sheer hatred in his eyes and for a brief moment, Rest felt the desire to draw him.

Mello was a canvas of emotion, the emotion she could never quite capture in her drawings of Near.

"You little bitch." He spat at her and she stared defiantly back. He turned back to Near and sneered, "You get your girlfriend to fight your fights for you. Pathetic."

Something snapped slightly in Near at that comment and the face he usually kept so calm became distorted in a picture of anger and distaste towards Mello. Suddenly, he had leapt from the bed and his fist had met Mello's smug face, surprisingly forceful.

Mello grasped his face in shock and Rest also stood frozen in surprise. Suddenly, Near regained his composure, as though nothing had ever happened and went and knelt by his bed, hands reaching for a pair of dice by his feet.

Mello staggered towards the door, a smile still on his lips.

"Mark my words Near. I will catch Kira first. And then you will pay." And with that he was gone.

Rest turned towards Near, collapsing slightly onto the floor beside him. After a moment had passed Near looked up at an unusual sound. Rest sat beside him rubbing her foot slightly, a big grin revealing pretty white teeth as she giggled.

She looked at his questioning face with shining eyes before saying,

"I told you he needed a good kicking."

Near recalled the memory from last year. Suddenly he found a smile playing on his own lips, finding her laughter infectious as he chuckled slightly.

Rest's eyes reached a new wideness as she pulled open her sketchpad and dislodged the pencil from behind her ear.

She drew the basics quickly and committed the rest to memory as he turned away in realisation of what she was doing. She filled in the smile tugging at his lips and then with great details drew out his eyes, the eyes which at that moment had been so alight from emotion it had shocked her. She looked at the completed drawing, frighteningly accurate to the face she had just witnessed. This was what she had been longing for all those times she had drawn his eyes. She had finally captured part of his soul. And it was beautiful.

Rest bit down on her pencil and she smiled, a feeling growing within her and making her blush.

"You should know by now I don't like to be drawn." Near said, returned once more to the blank faced teenager she knew so well.

"You should know by now you are my favourite person to draw." She replied back just as seriously.

Near didn't know why this made his stomach feel like someone had squeezed and twisted it. He also didn't know why he felt the need to touch her, he just needed to. But his hands stayed obediently on the two dice and he shook and rolled them across his floor.

...

**Hmm… not sure what to make of this chapter, Near seems a bit OOC with the hitting Mello and the laughing with Rest. But maybe Rest has changed him that way? **

**Blah, I dunno. Please let me know what you think.**

**P.S. A huge thanks to Sepsis, haloreaper and deathwallflower for your fabulous reviews! I send you all virtual lollipops :D**


	5. Aged 16 and 17

**They are growing up so fast :') But don't worry, this is not the last chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Rest aged 16, Near aged 17**

Near glanced out over the lawn. A group of kids had started a game of football in the summer sun, their shouts and laughs echoing across the field. Beyond them Near spotted Rest, sat by the flower beds with her back to him. He made his way over, narrowly dodging a flying football.

She sat cross legged with her sketchpad open. Her hair was tied back into a light blue ribbon, a few loose strands curling around her face. Although he would never admit it to anyone, Near loved to watch her draw. She became so completely immersed in it, so completely unaware of everything else. There had been times when he had left her working on a piece only to return 6 hours later and find her still working on it having not stopped all day.

And now as he approached, padding softly on the lawn grass, he could see the concentration on her face, the wild passion in her eyes. He glanced over her shoulder to the flower she was sketching, perfect in comparison to the real thing before her.

"Rest." He said and she jumped, startled back into the real world. Her head whipped round and she gave a smile when she saw him.

"Hi, Near."

"We need to talk." Was all he said and the smile left Rest's face. She had known him years, seen him every day. She could read Near better than anyone could. So she knew that when he said they needed to talk, there was something wrong, although no one else would have recognised a change in his tone of voice or facial expression. She nodded and closed her sketchpad.

"Shall we go for a walk?" She said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"If you wish." He replied and held out a hand to help her up. She took it and tried to ignore the tingle of his touch until he let go, leaving her hand feeling emptier than it had ever been.

They walked past the footballers and through the small gate that led down to a path by a pond. They walked in silence, unsaid words lingering in the air between them. After a while, Rest stopped in the shade of a large oak tree, the sound of the ponds water lapping against the edge of the bank.

"What is it Near? Just... Just tell me." She said and Near turned to her slowly.

"I am leaving. Tonight. The time has come for me to face Kira directly." Near kept his eyes on the teenage girl before him, registering the different emotions as they lit up her face.

Rest was trying to make sense of his words, trying to imagine what she would do when he left. She was hurting. Physically hurting and she wondered whether it was heartbreak she was feeling. She stared desperately at Near before her, his skin and hair looking slightly grey in the trees shadow, his eyes searching for her, searching for her reply.

"Oh." was all she could manage and before she could stop it, a single tear ran down her cheek. Because she loved him. And it had taken her all this time to admit it and now he was leaving. And her heart was breaking.

"I... I don't know... What to do..." She stammered and a flicker of confusion flashed across Nears face.

"What do you mean?" He asked and she found she couldn't look at him.

"You're breaking my heart." She whispered and silence fell, making her wonder if he had even heard her at all. But then his small voice sounded out,

"I'm breaking your heart?" He asked and Rest suddenly felt angry. Angry at him for not being able to understand such emotions, angry at herself for revealing them.

"Yes, you idiot, I fucking love you." She said sharply and she saw him flinch slightly, although she couldn't tell whether it was from her tone of voice or from the words themselves.

Near tried to comprehend what she had told him. She loved him. Something seemed to do a somersault inside him at the thought, made him want to be closer to her than he was. Near stepped closer and then stepped closer again so that they stood almost touching. He could see the tears forming in her bright aqua eyes, see them roll gently down her pale cheeks when she blinked dark eyelashes.

And now that Rest was close to Near, she could see the darker grey flecks in his eyes, the smooth white skin against the pale pink of his lips.

Before she knew it she was kissing him. Her lips moved gently against his, marvelling at their softness. And surprisingly, Near found himself kissing her back, feeling her warmth and the tickle of her breath. He felt her hand move to the back of his head, her fingers entwining with cloudy white hair before she pulled away from him.

Near felt her move away on the inside more than the out. The need for her he had suppressed for so long had resurfaced with full power. He raised a hand and gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before she collapsed onto him in an embrace so tight she thought she might never let go. They felt the warmth of each other's bodies pressed against each other and for a long time they just stood, neither willing to say goodbye first.

"I'll find you Near, one day, I will find you." She whispered and he didn't reply, instead looking distantly out over the pond.

...

Rest watched the black car pull away from Wammy's late in the night. He was gone. And she was alone. She sat in silence on her bed for a while and allowed the numbness to settle in. A flash of memory woke her into consciousness. And she leapt up pulling open a drawer where she kept all her old and used sketchpads. She found the one she was looking for and pulled it open. Shock and despair gripped her heart. The book contained a few pointless drawings, but nothing more. Along the edges, in neat straight lines, pages had been removed, leaving nothing more than the edges still attached into the book.

He had taken them. He had taken her drawings of him. He had been completely removed from her life.

Unable to cope with it anymore, Rest collapsed in a heap on the floor and cried and cried and cried.

...

**Eek! A kiss after all this time! But then to have him taken away so quickly straight after, poor Rest. **

**But don't worry, I still have one more chapter to go… :P**

**A huge thanks to****YaoiLoverDeathNote1, snow869, PutTheLNearTheLightYagami and Sepsis for your reviews on the last chapter, I love hearing that people are enjoying the story :D**


	6. Aged 21 and 22

**Last chapter everyone D: **

**Chapter 6: Rest aged 21, Near aged 22**

Rest locked up her art studio and started to head home, she had an important gallery tomorrow which would surely be a large success. When Wammy's set out to make a successful artist, then Wammy's made a successful artist. She smiled quietly to herself and pulled her coat closer to her in the chilly evening air.

Suddenly, her grasp slipped on the portfolio she was holding and, as it crashed to the floor, sheets of her art flew out. She swore and grabbed them frantically reaching desperately as one drifted down the path in the breeze. A pale hand stopped it in its tracks and picked it up.

A man held it up, covering his face. Rest shoved the rest of her work into the portfolio and stood facing the man. He wore jeans and a shirt but something wasn't quite right about it, as though he wasn't accustomed to wearing such clothes.

"This is really very good art. May I ask what it is inspired by?" The man's voice came from behind the sheet and Rest frowned slightly, remembering the softness of the voice but not recalling from where.

"Erm... I suppose it's inspired by things that I love." She replied, wondering whether this man would ever hand her the painting back or whether she would have to fight him for it.

"This painting is just a pair of eyes." He said simply, and Rest frowned some more.

"Yes well, the eyes belong to someone I love... Can I have it back now please?" She said, impatience getting the better of her.

Suddenly the painting was lowered and Rest's mouth fell open. The same pair of eyes painted on the paper stared back at her widely. His still bright white hair was slightly longer, pushed reluctantly under a baseball cap in a disguise attempt. He had grown taller, he was no longer a kid anymore, and Rest could see the beginnings of dark bags under his eyes, years of lack of sleep catching up with him and making him look eerily like L had once looked.

"Near..." She managed to choke out and he surprised her with a smile, a genuine smile which made her want to laugh or cry, she couldn't tell which. She leapt at him, throwing her arms around his neck and leaving him to awkwardly embrace her back.

"It's been years... I missed you so much." She said into his shoulder and he pulled her away from him.

"Is there somewhere we can go, I need to speak with you." He said, grey eyes making sudden darts around the street. She gave a quick nod and took his hand, pulling him along the street. Near felt the familiar tingle in his hand that he had missed for so long.

Rest had grown into a young woman whilst he had been gone, no longer was she the insecure teenager he remembered so well. He savoured the sight of her, still pale with long dark hair, still the bright blue eyes between raven eyelashes. He glanced down at her hand in his, pulling him along the busy street. It was covered in flecks of dried paint and he smiled slightly to himself.

Her apartment was nice, expensive and she moved about it quickly, excited and nervous. Near assumed a position by the large, floor length window, curling one leg up against his chest and frowning at the restriction of the jeans. Rest watched him whilst she made coffee, her heart beating loud enough to hear the blood pump through her head. She watched as he pulled off the baseball cap, leaving his hair sticking out in wild pointy angles, slightly curled and always snowy white.

She brought the coffee to him and he accepted blankly, allowing her to sit before sharing his news.

"I found your father." He stated, eyes gazing out over the view of the city below. Rest froze where she sat, trying to comprehend what he had just said.

"He was into some nasty business, probably already was before he left you. Drug dealing, murder, theft. They charged him with life." He continued and then turned to see her reaction. She looked shocked and some other emotion Near couldn't quite read. Although he had never been good with emotion.

"You always said you would catch him for me." She whispered, staring down at the swirling black coffee in her hands.

"I keep my promises." He said, fingers reaching for his hair.

"Thank you, Near. Thank you so much." Rest said, trying so hard to fight back the tears that threatened to consume her. He gave a blank nod in her direction and took a drink of his coffee.

Rest placed her own coffee on the floor and slowly leant towards him, planting a single kiss on his cheek.

His hand fell from his hair to rest on the place her lips had been, wide eyes turning to meet her own.

"I have to leave again." He told her, trying to express thousands of hidden meanings in one simple sentence.

"I know." She said sadly and gave him a small smile.

A second passed and suddenly Near had moved towards her, his lips meeting hers in a collision, making up for all the lost years apart. Rest was startled by his show of affection, but grateful all the same, bringing a gentle hand to rest on the back of his neck where strands of his hair flicked defiantly. He also took a leap of faith and brought a hand to the side of her head, pale fingers entwining with the midnight black of her hair.

They pulled apart but Rest held his neck so that his face remained close.

"I will never forget you Near." She said, staring into to the endless pools of grey.

"My name... Is Nate. Nate River." He said simply, showing her the ultimate sign of trust. She grinned in reply, showing him that she knew what this meant.

"My name is Rachel Eston." She replied.

…

As Near left late that night, baseball cap pulled down over his face once more, they turned to gaze at each other. Their lips tingled in memory of the kisses shared and their insides flipped under each other's stare. Both of them knew that the likelihood of them seeing each other again was highly unlikely, however, neither of them said the word goodbye. Instead, turning as he walked out the door, Near gave a quick grin and said, "Nice to meet you Rachel Eston."

"Yes, nice to meet you too, Nate River." She replied, and feeling resolution at last, the door closed shut and they parted ways.

…

**It's over! :'(**

**I purposefully left the time spent between their reuniting and Near leaving much later in the night vague in order to allow you, the reader, to guess what may have occurred. I personally like to think that nothing more than kissing was shared because I think there is something really innocent about their love, but really it depends on what you think their situation would have led to.**

**Firstly, to those readers who were suggesting I write a sequel, I like how much you have enjoyed the story but I really don't know how I could really follow this on… Plus, stories tend to lose their touch the longer they go on for as things start getting confusing (at least my stories do lol).**

**So thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, I am eternally grateful (no, really I am. I love you all) and I should be back soon as I am planning to write a LXOC and BBxOC very soon! :D**

**Bye!**


End file.
